Red Lady
Character Synopsis The Red Lady 'is an Unexplored-class Material that assists in the eventual defeat of The White Queen. She is an immensely powerful being, considered part of The Three (Alongside The White Queen and The Wicked Green Woman), a group of immensely ancient and wise Unexplored-class Material. She is one of the beings said to lurk "beyond the realm of the gods", specifically, she's the Material who has made a contract with Government and handles their Awards. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 3-A ' '''Verse: '''The Unexplored Summon://Blood Sign '''Name: '''The Red Lady, "The Lady who Sees Through all Sin and Calamity" '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Unexplored-class Material, Goddess, The Red Eyes '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence, Non-Corporeal (Unexplored Class are abstractions of universal laws and ideas; White Queen herself represents the laws of the universe), Law Manipulation (The very laws of the the universe arrange to her will and obey her. Unexplored Class can actively bend the laws of reality to the way they see fit), Conceptual Manipulation (Created a world without the concept of "Sides", where neither inside or outside are existent. Can also manipulate the foundamental concepts of the universe), Acausality (Non-Linearity, likely Paracausality; Consistently shown to be unaffected by the laws of causality and probability, and it's even stated that she transcends all laws, which may include causality itself), Energy Manipulation (Has the ability to manipulate energy and can convert her light into energy as well), Non-Physical Interaction (Can destroy Non-Corporeal and Abstract entities), Immortality (Type 1, 2 & 8, reliant on the fundamental laws of reality), Casuality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Her mere presence can distort the very laws of casuality. She has absolute control over both causality and destiny, of which she can utilize to reject anything that happens within the timeline or any action taken upon her), Creation (Of entire weapons, beings and even realms where concepts like "Sides" don't exist). Resistance to Space-Time Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Water, Earth, Wind and Thunder), Conceptual Manipulation and Attacks, Existence Erasure and Void Manipulation 'Destructive Ability: Universe Level '(As part of The Three, she should be comparable to White Queen, even being considered one of the Unexplored-class Material capable of taking her out altogther. Easily defeated Colorless Little Girl, who can match The White Queen herself and can expel attacks that rivals the light of The White Queen) 'Speed: Massively FTL+, likely Immeasurable '(Capable of fighting with The White Queen, whom of which can destroy the universe the entire universe in 10-44 seconds. Can traverse the entire universe with seconds. Capable of reacting to White Queen's attacks, which can break the boundaries of Time and attack through the entire Space-Time Continuum) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable '(Exists beyond the conceptions of mass and weight) 'Striking Ability: Universal '(Can harm The White Queen with her attacks and even is capable of harming The White Queen herself. Destroyed the Colorless Little Girl, who's attacks can rival the light of The White Queen) 'Durability: Universe Level '(Can survive many attacks from The White Queen and The Colorless Little Girl) 'Stamina: Unknown, at least Very High ' 'Range: Universal '(Has access to and full control over the laws of the universe, of which she embodies) 'Intelligence: Above Average, likely High Weaknesses: '''None Notable Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''None Notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Invulnerability:' Materials freely defy the laws of physics and achieve results not even a large army could, and they cannot be harmed by conventional methods such as thermobaric warheads or laser bombardments. Normal weapons are useless once a summoning battle starts, and summoners call in a Material, as they cannot harm a Material or a summoner defended by their protective circle. Thus, the only counter is for another summoner to step up and summon their own Material. *'Eyes:' The Red Lady's eyes are said to be able to see through and define all calamity to bring ruin to her enemies. She rules over destiny itself, represented by the strands of her long hair that spin around the countless giant gears behind her like a loom. By opening her usually closed eyes she can fix the future in place and forcibly determine the target's fate. **'Future Sight:' The Red Lady is also able to see all futures, as she stated to Kyousuke that not even her eyes could see a vision where the White Queen was defeated, and it's also stated that she can prophesy all things to always make an accurate attack. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Light Novel Category:The Unexplored Summon://Blood Sign Category:Protagonist Category:Neutral Characters Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Female Characters Category:Law Manipulators Category:Fate Users Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Conceptual Control Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Abstract Beings Category:Acausal Beings Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Creation Users Category:Tier 3